


Mistletoe, gay panic and new year

by JustFansHP



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Inspired by @/eyeofthesttorm's tweet: "but like... Yaz and thirteen and there's mistletoe and thirteen just casually kisses yaz and yaz is like?????? And thirteen is like "isn't that what you're meant to do?????" and gay panic ensues"





	Mistletoe, gay panic and new year

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been so long since I've had that much inspiration for a fandom.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Yaz had invited the Doctor, Ryan and Graham to her place to celebrate New Year. They were all waiting for Yaz's sister Sonya to come back from a last minute trip to the grocery store before they would start eating dinner. In the meantime, they were all keeping themselves busy. Yaz was helping her mother in the kitchen. Yaz's father was chatting with Graham. And Ryan was showing some stuff to the Doctor on his phone.

A bit before Sonya came back, Yaz's parents were crossed path under a branch of mistletoe and kissed. It got the Doctor's attention so Ryan had to explain to her the tradition. The Doctor found it sweet.  
Once Sonya arrived, they all applauded her because they were starting to be very hungry and were happy that they could finally eat.

During the meal, everybody chatted a bit with everybody but most of the time, either Yaz's family were telling stories about her as a kid or the Doctor was explaining some awesome facts about space and some of her adventures as men. Yaz's family were a bit reluctant the first time she told them where she knew the Doctor from but with time, they accepted the alien like any other friend of the family.

After the dinner was over, everybody started to get ready for the countdown. They had party hats, a bottle of champagne ready to pop and a big clock set on the TV.

There were only five minutes left when the Doctor noticed that she and Yaz were standing under another branch of mistletoe as they were talking about hopes for the new year.

The Doctor interrupted Yaz's speech by kissing her softly on the lips, just for a few seconds. Almost too fast for Yaz to register what happened but not fast enough for the panic to start rising. Why did the Doctor kissed her like that? Does she love her? How does she even know she's into women? What her parents will say? She never kissed an alien before. Did they even see the kiss? Did anyone see them kissing?

Before Yaz could say a word, the Doctor started talking, worrying about Yaz's facial expression.

"Are you ok? Isn't that what you're meant to do?" the Doctor pointed at the mistletoe above them.

Of course. The Doctor didn't like Yaz. She was just following tradition. But why did she do it on the lips then? She could've kissed her on the cheeks like she did with Ryan earlier. Like friends do. Did the Doctor know about Yaz having a big gay crush on her? So many questions running through Yaz head and no answer were given to the Doctor's.

"Yaz, you're starting to really worry me. The countdown is going to start in a minute and you're still not moving. Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to. I saw your parents kiss and Ryan told me about the tradition and how you kiss the people on the lips when you love them so I thou-"

Yaz cut the Doctor in her rambling by kissing her. Hearing that the Doctor did it because that's the tradition with people you love was enough to break Yaz's mental bubble and give her the courage to face her feelings.

As they broke the kiss, Yaz's family was already counting down the last seconds of the year.  
Both women joined them with smiles on their face. Ryan, who saw everything happening as others were too busy with the countdown, simply nodded at them with a smile.

"FIVE!... FOUR!... THREE!...TWO!...OOOONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"

Everybody clapped and hugged. Yaz looked right into the Doctor's eyes and kissed her. This time, with passion and the excitment of the new year ringing.

"Happy New Year, Doctor." she whispered as they joined their foreheads after the kiss.  
"Happy New Year, Yasmin Khan." the Doctor echoed, before they went to celebrate it with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated. See you soon I hope


End file.
